Rumor has it
by Lockhart-writer
Summary: When Diane meets Kurt's 20-something friends she hears a rumor that has her reconsidering things. This story is set between the bar meeting and the talk Diane and Kurt have afterwards in 'Outside the Bubble'. The story is inspired by Adele's song "Rumor Has It" and draws on the episodes 4.19 'Wheels of Justice' and 5.4. 'Outside the Bubble'


- I'm Tanya. You want a drink? One of Kurt's three 'friends' asks Diane and makes room for her at the bar. Diane casts a look at Kurt and swallows before she answers the young woman.

- Sure, I'd like a martini, she answers with a smile, whilst at the same time contemplating how fast she can end this little rendezvous. Kurt steps up to the bar and comes in close behind her, his arm coming around back, his hand resting on her hip as he orders a beer.

- So Diane, it's so nice to meet you, another one of the young women exclaims. Her name is Rosie.

- Well, it's nice to meet you too, Diane answers politely before downing part of her martini. Usually, she never drinks like this in public but tonight she needs a drink. Badly. She can feel Kurt's fingers caressing her and turns her head to look at him, but his attention is on the third of the three young women. They are discussing some kind of gunpowder.

- So how did you and Kurt meet? Diane turns back to the two other women, who are both looking at her with interest. In her mind Diane can't believe this is how she's spending her evening.

- We met through work, she answers and then more casually than she feels asks:

- So how do you know Kurt?

- Oh, through work, they answer in unison, then look at each other and laugh. Diane feels a small sting of insecurity and moves a bit closer to Kurt. He immediately picks up on her action and turns his attention to her.

- Everything all right, he asks. She nods and gives him a smile. Her eyes telling him a different story but he doesn't seem to catch on to her silent message. The evening continues and more people seem to gather around. At one point Diane excuses herself to use the ladies room.  
Once inside the stall, she takes a deep breath, pulls out her cell phone and checks the time. 10.20 P.M. time to go home, she decides. She's about to exit the stall when a conversation catches her ear.

- She's nice, I really like her, Diane hears Tanya's voice.

- Me too, but what happened to Miranda? Rosie asks.

- I think she got a job in San Diego or San Francisco, Tanya replies.

Diane leans closer to the stall door to listen. Miranda! The protégé. Or at least that's what Diane used to call her. In part to tease Kurt and in part to put the young woman in a box that was very different from the one Diane saw herself in.

A third voice interrupts. It's the third of Kurt's three lady friends. Diane rolls her eyes.

- Miranda told me she and Kurt were an item until Diane came into the picture.

- Really, Tanya asked skeptically, I asked Kurt how long he had know Diane and he said years. Miranda and Kurt only met last year.

Diane decided she actually liked Tanya.

- Come on Tanya, Rosie said, you know Miranda. She likes older men and they like her.

Diane had to agree. She had even liked Miranda but that didn't mean she trusted the young woman with her man!

- Well, from the way Kurt looks at Diane, I'd say Miranda's history, Tanya said and then added, and we really don't know anything about Kurt and Diane's relationship. Maybe it's been a on and off thing for a while, years even. My guess is that Kurt probably wanted to marry Diane for a long time but she told him no and now she's changing her mind.

- If that's true, Rosie said, who can blame Miranda for trying her luck with Kurt? You know, Miranda told me Diane came to see Kurt once, while she was there. Miranda really liked Diane, but Miranda got the sense, there was a lot of unfinished business between them.

- Or history, Tanya guessed.

Inside the stall, Diane leaned against the door. She had told Kurt no. And now she was changing her mind. At least that's how people would see it. But nothing was as simple as a few rumors. The three young women had a lot to learn. Of course Diane had thought about a future with Kurt all along - at least since he came back to ask for her help when he was being sued. But there was just no way she was giving up her life, career and everything she had worked for to run away to Costa Rica. Not happening. No matter how hot the sex was or how much she enjoyed their constant political banter. But explaining all that would once again put her in the selfish, successful and bitchy category she tried to avoid. Diane drew a big breath. She and Kurt had to talk.

Why were they getting married? She loved him. No doubt but she wanted to make sure they married because they wanted to and not because they feared they might never find the courage or opportunity again.

Without giving it another thought, Diane exited the stall and went to the sink to wash her hand. The three young women looked at each other with alarm.

.- Diane, I'm really sorry, Tanya began. Diane dried her hands and look at Tanya.

- I know this may not mean a lot to you guys now but try to remember this, Madeleine Albright — once said: 'There is a special place in hell for women who don't help other women'. With that Diane walked back into the bar and up to Kurt.

- Let's leave, she said. He looked at her and agreed.

- Let's go.

-

**Rumour Has It"**

Owwwwh

She, she ain't real,

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,

She is a stranger,

You and I have history,

Or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all,

But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,

She made a fool out of you,

And, boy, she's bringing you down,

She made your heart melt,

But you're cold to the core,

Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

Rumour has it (rumour) _[x8]_

She is half your age,

But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,

I heard you've been missing me,

You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,

Like when we creep out when she ain't around,

Haven't you heard the rumours?

(Bless your soul!...) Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,

You made a fool out of me,

And, boy, I'm bringing me down,

You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,

But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it (rumour) _[x8]_

All of these words whispered in my ear,

Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,

Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,

People say crazy things,

Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,

Just 'cause you heard it,

Rumour has it (rumour) _[x14]_

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.


End file.
